Opinionated DS9 Episode Guide
SF Debris reviews of the 1990s science fiction TV series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1987-1994), the second sequel series of the original 1960s Star Trek and the first to be set on a space station and run concurrently with another series (The Next Generation). Reviewed episodes Season 1 (1993) *1 - Emissary, Part I *2 - Emissary, Part II *4 - A Man Alone *7 - Q-Less *10 - Move Along Home *16 - If Wishes Were Horses *19 - Duet *20 - In the Hands of the Prophets ---- Season 2 (1993-1994) *8 - Necessary Evil *14 - Whispers *15 - Paradise *16 - Shadowplay *17 - Playing God *19 - Blood Oath *20 - The Maquis, Part I *21 - The Maquis, Part II *21 - The Wire *23 - Crossover *24 - The Collaborator *26 - The Jem'Hadar ---- Season 3 (1994-1995) *1 - The Search, Part I *2 - The Search, Part II *3 - The House of Quark *5 - Second Skin *7 - Civil Defense *9 - Defiant *10 - Fascination *11 - Past Tense, Part I *12 - Past Tense, Part II *14 - Heart of Stone *18 - Distant Voices *19 - Improbable Cause *20 - The Die is Cast *22 - Explorers *26 - The Adversary ---- Season 4 (1995-1996) *1 - The Way of the Warrior, Part I *2 - The Way of the Warrior, Part II *3 - The Visitor *4 - Hippocratic Oath *5 - Indiscretion *8 - Little Green Men *9 - The Sword of Kahless *10 - Our Man Bashir *11 - Homefront *12 - Paradise Lost *14 - Return to Grace *16 - Bar Association *18 - Rules of Engagement *24 - The Quickening *25 - Body Parts *26 - Broken Link ---- Season 5 (1996-1997) *1 - Apocalypse Rising *2 - The Ship *4 - ...Nor the Battle to the Strong *6 - Trials and Tribble-ations *7 - Let He Who Is Without Sin... *8 - Things Past *9 - The Ascent *10 - Rapture *12 - The Begotten *13 - For the Uniform *14 - In Purgatory's Shadow *15 - By Inferno's Light *16 - Doctor Bashir, I Presume *18 - Business as Usual *19 - Ties of Blood and Water *22 - Children of Time *23 - Blaze of Glory *24 - Empok Nor *25 - In the Cards *26 - Call to Arms ---- Season 6 (1997-1998) *1 - A Time to Stand *2 - Rocks and Shoals *3 - Sons and Daughters *4 - Behind the Lines *5 - Favor the Bold *6 - Sacrifice of Angels *9 - Statistical Probabilities *10 - The Magnificent Ferengi *11 - Waltz *13 - Far Beyond the Stars *15 - Honor Among Thieves *17 - Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night *18 - Inquisition *19 - In the Pale Moonlight *20 - His Way *21 - The Reckoning *22 - Valiant *23 - Profit and Lace *25 - The Sound of Her Voice ---- Season 7 (1998-1999) *4 - Take Me Out to the Holosuite *5 - Chrysalis *6 - Treachery, Faith and the Great River *7 - Once More unto the Breach *8 - The Siege of AR-558 *10 - It's Only a Paper Moon *12 - The Emperor's New Cloak *13 - Field of Fire *15 - Badda-Bing Badda-Bang *16 - Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges *17 - Penumbra *18 - 'Til Death Do Us Part *19 - Strange Bedfellows *20 - The Changing Face of Evil *21 - When It Rains... *22 - Tacking Into the Wind *23 - Extreme Measures *24 - The Dogs of War *25/26 - What You Leave Behind Links *SF Debris link See also *Main list of SF Debris reviews D